


Targeted Response

by QuickSilverFox3



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: He could feel their hurt, pulsing like a wound, and they were so tired.Cole just wants to help.





	Targeted Response

Cole stared at the Inquisitor who stared unseeing at a wall, legs swung over one arm of the throne.

He could feel their hurt, pulsing like a wound, and they were so tired.

The Anchor was a weight on them, green poison flooding their veins until it couldn’t be distinguished from the everyday hurts.

The Inquisitor startled when Cole climbed into their lap, arms wrapping around him regardless.

“You okay Cole?” They murmured, settling back into the hug, hurt trickling away.

“Yes,” Cole replied, squeezing them tighter, happy he could help even if it was just for a little while.


End file.
